Fortuna
Fortuna is a female Changewing, hatchling of Shimmer and second dragon of Velius Flynn of the Tinkerers. Shimmer laid her egg some time prior to her death at the hands of Baldr Armstrong and her egg was not discovered until weeks after her passing. Physical description Fortuna is a Changewing. Her body is generally flat but not extremely long, but rather stout and round in her infancy stages. She has two wings and four legs and is able to sit on her hind legs. Like her mother, Fortuna's scales are bright red with a dark gold underbelly and dark teal at the ends of her horns, feet and wings. She has two long tendrils extending from he head with green leaf-like spines along the back. She can use these to grab objects. Personality Much like her mother, Fortuna displays a highly curious, inquisitive and generally playful demeanor. From the moment she hatched, she playfully tried to play with Flynn. Though she has not had much combat experience, she is fiercely protective of Flynn and would not hesitate to protect him. Fortuna views Flynn as not only his trainer, but parent of sorts as he was the first thing she saw when she hatched and he primarily raised her. Additionally, Fortuna considers Stormfront to be like a dragon father-figure to her, as he teaches her various dragon skills. Abilities Fortuna has a wide range of powers and skills available to her because of her dragon physiology. Powers *'Acid breath:' Fortuna is able to fire off large rounds of acidic flames. *'Camouflage:' Fortuna is able to blend in with the environment around her. *'Danger intuition:' Fortuna is able to sense nearby danger, becoming alert immediately in response, whether it be hostile Vikings or wild dragons. *'Flight' *'Enhanced speed and intelligence' Skills *'Combat instincts:' Fortuna knows how to use her stealth abilities to her advantage, allowing her to launch surprise attacks on nearby opponents. *'Highly elusive:' Fortuna is able to be very elusive through the use of her natural camouflage, making her a hard target to spot. Weaknesses *'Skin:' Fortuna's camouflage ability makes her skin very delicate and weak. She would not be able to withstand a physical strike like Stormfront. *'Dragon nip:' Fortuna is able to be mildly subdued with dragon nip, causing her to become docile and even pass out for a short period of time. *'Dragon root:' When exposed to Dragon root, Fortuna becomes highly aggressive and hostile to the point where she attacks everything around her and becomes difficult for Flynn to control. *'Eels:' Like most dragons, Fortuna greatly dislikes eels and is frightened by them. *'Screaming Death roar:' Fortuna can be disoriented by the shrieking roar of a Screaming Death. Equipment *'Tendrils:' Fortuna's tendrils allow her to grasp objects and even bind enemies. Trivia *Fortuna's name is a reference to the Stone of Good Fortune, which bears a resemblance to Changewing eggs. **Fortuna is also Latin for "fortune" as well as the name of the Roman goddess of fortune and luck. *Fortuna was originally going to be named Shimmer II. Category:How To Train Your Dragon Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Dragons Category:Female Category:Good Category:A to Z